Cuando la vida no es lo que esperabas
by Dr Facer
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde la boda de Ranma y Akane. Ryoga también se casó, pero su matrimonio no fue para lo mejor, ni para él ni para su esposa.


Aviso Legal: Ranma ½ es propiedad de Viz Comunications. Todos los personajes creados y Copyright de Rumiko Takahashi.

Aviso de contenido: Esta historia contiene algunas escenas de contenido sexual, y trata sobre problemas sexuales en el matrimonio. .

0-0

Cuando la vida no es lo que esperabas.

Por

Dr Facer

0-0

—¿Cuándo se echo a perder mi vida?— Se preguntó la joven mujer mientras limpiaba la cocina de estilo antiguo de su casa. Era una mujer muy hermosa, su largo y brillante cabello castaño estaba atado en una trenza y usaba un mandil sobre su vestido y su camisa verde. Su rostro era una belleza digna de admiración, aún cuando mostraba mucha tristeza reprimida y sus movimientos fueran lentos, casi mecánicos.

Terminó pronto con la cocina y salió de la casa. Se sentó en las escaleras frente a la puerta y paseó su mirada por la granja de su familia. Su padre ya había alimentado a los cerdos y ahora estaba ocupado limpiando el granero.

Pudo ver a su madre saludándola desde la otra casa, frente a la suya y le devolvió el saludo arreglándoselas para sonreír. Después, regresó su atención a la granja y mientras lo hacía, recordó cuando todo había sido más fácil, cuando aún tenía ilusiones de un futuro feliz y brillante. Todo eso fue cuando tenía dieciséis años, ahora, a los veinticuatro, ella era todo menos feliz. Se casó a los dieciocho con el hombre que pensó era perfecto. Que equivocada estuvo entonces, seis años antes.

—Dios, ¿seis años ya?— Pensó y se levantó regresando a su casa. Una vez dentro, caminó con desgano hacia su habitación—. Es mía, porque él casi nunca duerme aquí. ¿Dónde podrá estar ese idiota ahora?

En otro lugar, llamado Nerima, un hombre joven caminaba solo. Estaba buscando un lugar especial. Un lugar conocido como el dojo Tendo. Un lugar en donde vivía la mujer que aún amaba con pasión. Había estado buscando ese lugar por cuatro meses y sabía que su esposa seguramente estaría muy preocupada.

Desde que se casó con Akari Unryuu, seis años atrás, había pasado con ella el equivalente aproximado de sólo dos años. Pero estaba bien, ella siempre lo esperaba, ella siempre le era leal, y ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Pero Akari no era _'ella'_; Akari no era la mujer que él siempre había amado por sobre todas las cosas. Sí, él amaba a su esposa, era sólo que ella siempre se comportaba de una manera tan… perfecta. Fue agradable al principio, pero después de un tiempo, se hartó de eso. Necesitaba el camino, la libertad. Ahora que ya tenía un lugar en donde pertenecía, un lugar a donde volver y llamar hogar, necesitaba el viajar, el vagar sin rumbo mucho más que antes. Comenzó con el ocasional viaje de dos semanas, pero al pasar el tiempo, más y más tiempo pasaba en el camino y pronto descubrió la razón: aún la amaba. Entonces, la buscó hasta encontrarla, y cuando volvió a verla, descubrió que estaba embarazada. Ella llevaba el hijo de su más odiado adversario, y aún así, se sintió feliz por ella. En ese momento entendió al fin que nunca podría tenerla pero también descubrió que nunca podría dejarla. Eso había sucedido cinco años atrás y desde entonces, había visitado su casa cada vez con más frecuencia, al mismo tiempo que pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con su esposa.

—Pero no importa, ella nunca se enoja conmigo de cualquier modo.— Pensó el hombre y continuó su camino.

Akari Hibiki no estaba feliz, su esposo llevaba perdido cuatro meses.

—No, no está perdido, está allá afuera, buscándola— suspiró y, recostada en su cama, acarició la suave piel de sus labios—. ¿Cuántas veces me ha besado?— Se preguntó y tocó sus labios nuevamente.

Recordaba la primera vez que él la había besado, había sido en una noche fría, la misma noche en que él le pidió matrimonio. Fue un beso tímido y gentil. Un beso que en ese momento, pareció ser el preludio a muchos, muchos más, pero no lo fue. Desde esa noche, él sólo la había besado, ¿qué, diez, doce veces?

—Vaya un feliz matrimonio— pensó ella; aún peor era su vida sexual con él. Sólo había hecho el amor con su esposo cinco veces—. ¡Cinco veces, ese es probablemente el número de veces que mis padres hacían el amor al mes cuando tenían mi edad, y yo sólo he tenido sexo con mi esposo cinco veces en seis años!

Akari gimió desconsolada. Había llegado a despreciar el sexo bastante. No porque no le gustara o porque no lo disfrutara, sino por la manera en que él se comportaba cuando hacían el amor. No solo era él un amante pobre, Akari nunca había llegado al orgasmo con su esposo y lo había intentado bastante; pero él siempre terminaba muy rápido, casi como si lo hiciera por obligación, dejándola a ella a medias. Eso la orilló a buscar placer por sí misma. Le causó vergüenza al principio, pues la masturbación era un tema tabú en su familia pero finalmente, su necesidad venció sus reservas. Pero eso, sin importar qué tan satisfactorio era, nunca la hizo sentirse completa y por eso casi nunca lo hacía. Akari recordó su noche de bodas y frunció el ceño. Esa noche resultó ser un gran fiasco, cuando él por fin entró en ella, cuando ella pensó que serían uno por siempre, él la mató. Destruyó todo lo que ella quería. Lo que comenzó como una pareja haciendo el amor, terminó siendo sólo sexo. Ella simplemente lo dejó terminar, todo el placer que había esperado recibir de sus manos se desvaneció y todo fue debido al nombre que él murmuró en su oído.

—Akane, ¿por qué tenía que decir su nombre?— Le preguntó a las vacías paredes de la recámara. Y si esa vez no hubiera sido suficiente, él había murmurado ese nombre todas las veces que intentaban hacer el amor. Murmuraba ese nombre en sus sueños, lo hacía cada vez que pensaba que estaba solo. Y ella lo odiaba—. Akane Tendo. ¿Cómo es que la mujer que pensé sería mi amiga, es la mujer que he aprendido a odiar tanto?— Se preguntó, pero rectificó de inmediato—. No, no la odio. Ella siempre le dejo muy claro a Ryoga que sólo serían amigos. Sólo odio su nombre, y la manera en que él murmura su nombre.

Akari dejó su habitación y luego su casa. Una vez fuera, se dirigió a la granja de la familia Takai. Había comenzado a pasar mucho de su tiempo allí últimamente. Y en los últimos días, era el único lugar en donde podía sentirse en paz.

Ryoga Hibiki llegó al fin al dojo Tendo. Ahora propiedad de Ranma, quien se había convertido en un maestro de artes marciales muy famoso al pasar los años. Había ganado una gran cantidad de torneos nacionales, lo que había atraído muchos alumnos al alguna vez desierto dojo, y su hijo de cuatro años ya mostraba un increíble talento para el arte. Eso y el nuevo bebé que él y su esposa esperaban hacían que la vida de Ranma fuera perfecta. Ryoga siempre estuvo un poco celoso de eso, aunque no mucho. Había llegado a amar al hijo de Ranma como si fuera suyo y el modo en que el niño lo llamaba tío no tenía precio. Para él, el dojo Tendo era el único lugar en donde podía estar en paz.

Ahora, todo lo que quería era ver a Akane otra vez y enterarse de cómo iba su embarazo. Claro que tendría que soportar todas las preguntas sobre cuándo él y Akari tendrían un bebé y todas las bromas, no tan sutiles, de Ranma acerca de que él era impotente; pero era un precio muy bajo a pagar por estar junto a Akane y su hijo. Ryoga tocó a la puerta y esperó, pero nadie le abrió, tocó de nuevo y de nuevo, pero nadie venía, esperó otro poco hasta que se convenció de que no había nadie en la casa.

—¿Acaso Akane está dando a luz ahora mismo?— Pensó—. ¿Qué haré? Si me voy, ¡no podré regresar en semanas!

Ryoga se sentó cerca de la puerta, intentando decidir qué debía hacer.

—Oh, Ryoga, ¿Cómo estas?— Ryoga levantó la vista para mirar a la mujer de pie junto a él y se encontró con Kasumi Tendo, la mujer más amable que conocía.

Ryoga sonrió y se levantó—. Kasumi, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo esta todo por aquí?

—Bueno, Akane dio a luz hace tres días, ¡tuvo a una niña preciosa!

—¡Fantástico! ¿Qué hay de Akane, está bien?

—Claro que está bien, de hecho, volverá a casa esta noche, así que yo vine a preparar todo para la bebé, ¿gustas entrar Ryoga?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Bien, te prepararé un poco de té mientras esperas.

Ryoga siguió a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo dentro de la casa. Feliz de que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a la hija recién nacida de Akane tan pronto.

Akari llegó a la granja de los Takai, donde fue recibida por la madre de Hiroyosi, el hombre a quién había ido a buscar. Una vez que la mujer le dijo en donde estaba él, Akari se dirigió al dojo de los cerdos. Allí, Hiroyosi entrenaba los cerdos sumo de su familia. Esperó un momento antes de hablar mientras lo observaba instruir a los animales. Era el mejor, por eso no le sorprendía que ella y su padre hubieran perdido al enfrentarlo cada año en el torneo nacional de cerdos sumo. Un torneo que él había ganando anualmente desde que decidió concursar de nuevo. Para Akari fue difícil ser la segunda mejor entrenadora al principio, pero al pasar los años se acostumbró.

Ahora admiraba mucho a Hiroyosi y le gustaba verlo trabajar y hablar con él. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no debía estar allí. Hiroyosi aún la amaba y ella lo sabía, él siempre intentaba ocultarlo, pero ella sabía. Hay cosas que una mujer puede notar sin importar cuánto intente ocultarlas un hombre, y el amor de Hiroyosi por Akari era una de esas cosas. Aún así, ella disfrutaba mucho estar con él. Durante sus años de soledad, él se había convertido en su confidente. La había ayudado a vivir a través de su matrimonio fallido. Había escuchado lo que ella tenía que decir y nunca se había aprovechado de la situación. Pudo haberlo hecho, pero nunca lo intentó. Estaba feliz siendo sólo su amigo y nada más. Ese respeto hacia ella era una de las cosas que a Akari le gustaba más de Hiroyosi.

Sonriendo, la mujer se acercó a él hasta que estuvo lo más cerca posible sin alertarlo de su presencia, y gritó su nombre—, ¡Hiroyosi Takai! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El grito causó que él saltara y ella rió, feliz con su broma.

—¡Vaya, yo creía que no eras tan fácil de asustar, Hiro!— Bromeó ella.

—¡Akari, que agradable sorpresa!— Saludó él—. ¿Qué te ha traído hoy por aquí?

Ella suspiró y se sentó en una de las bancas del dojo—. Nada. Sólo quería hablar, supongo.

—No ha regresado, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Hiroyosi y se sentó junto a ella—. Es raro, nunca había estado perdido tanto tiempo, ¿no te ha llamado o algo?

—No. Nada. Ni siquiera una carta. Nada que me deje saber si él aún está vivo— ella se acercó a él y reposó su cabeza en su hombro—. Nunca me había sentido tan sola como ahora. Es una tortura Hiro, ¡no saber cuando volverá o si va a volver… es horrible!— al decir esto, la mujer comenzó a llorar.

Hiroyosi la abrazó con su brazo derecho y la presionó contra su pecho, después, usó su mano izquierda para acariciar su cabello con suavidad—. Te aseguro que él volverá. No te preocupes. Siempre vuelve, ¿no es cierto? Es sólo que esta vez se perdió más que de costumbre.

Akari le devolvió el abrazo y enterró su rostro en su pecho—. No es tan simple, ¡yo sé en donde está!

—¿Entonces por qué no vas por él?

—Por que está con… ¡está con ella!

—¿Otra vez? ¿No te prometió que nunca más volvería a visitar a Akan…?

—¡No lo digas!— Ordenó Akari separándose de él—. ¡Nunca digas ese nombre, no quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre jamás!

—Está bien, yo sí puedo hacer eso— le respondió—, ¿Qué harás entonces?

—Nada.

—¿Qué dices?— Preguntó Hiroyosi—. ¿A qué te refieres con nada?

—A eso precisamente. Si él prefiere estar con ella, que así sea— respondió ella cerrando sus manos en dos apretados puños—. Ya soporté eso demasiado y yo… ya no puedo hacerlo… ya no más.

—Lo entiendo, pero él no se merece esto.

—¿Hiroyosi?— Llamó Akari.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Deja de fingir y sé honesto al menos por una vez. Sé cómo te sientes hacia él, puedes decirlo. No me enojaré, lo prometo.

Parpadeando, él estuvo a punto de preguntarle si bromeaba, pero al mirar sus ojos, se convenció de que no era así—. ¿Estás segura? Probablemente no te gustará mi opinión.

—Estoy segura. Adelante, dilo, no puede ser peor de lo que yo pienso de él en este momento.

—Bien, pero recuerda que tú lo pediste.

Hiroyosi respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos azules por un momento, al abrirlos y mirar el perfecto rostro de Akari, comenzó a hablar—. Pienso que Ryoga es un buen hombre, Akari. Ha sido amable conmigo las veces que lo he visto pero aún así, nunca lo perdonaré por lo que te ha hecho— deteniéndose un instante para mirarla de nuevo, continuó—, te mereces algo mejor Akari. Mereces un hombre que este siempre contigo. ¡Un hombre que te ame a ti y sólo a ti, un hombre que te escuche! Un hombre…

—Como tú— interrumpió Akari, levantándose—. Hiroyosi, dime una cosa, ¿aún me amas?

—¿Qué?

—¡Sólo respóndeme, es muy importante!

Con un suspiró, él bajó la mirada—. Sí, aún te amo Akari. Quizás más ahora que antes.

Ella se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro—. Gracias, no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Hiroyosi la miró confundido—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Necesitaba saber si había alguien más aparte de mis padres que aún me ama, por eso. Estos días me he sentido como si ya nadie en el mundo me quiere.

—Akari, yo…

—Acompáñame afuera. Allá podrás decirme lo que quieras.

Fuera del dojo de los cerdos, la pareja se recargó en la cerca de madera que rodeaba la granja Takai.

—Estás equivocada, Akari— dijo Hiroyosi mientras recogía una piedra sólo para arrojarla segundos después.

—¿Sobre lo que dije?— Preguntó—, aparte de ti y de mis padres yo no tengo a nadie. No tengo amigos y como puedes ver… ¡no tengo esposo!— La mujer comenzó a llorar y ocultó su rostro con sus manos—. ¿No lo ves? ¡Todos tienen una elección menos yo: Tú puedes casarte, mis padres se tienen el uno al otro y a la granja y mi marido… él la tiene a ella!

Hiroyosi abrazó a Akari. Estaba peor que de costumbre, nunca la había visto así. Todas las otras veces en que Ryoga se había marchado por un largo tiempo, ella se las había arreglado para mantener la calma. Muy triste, pero en calma. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Akari destrozada de verdad y sin más que hacer, Hiroyosi apretó suavemente su abrazo para ofrecerle consuelo.

—Nadie entiende mi dolor— lloró ella—, nadie sabe lo que es estar completamente sola. Nadie sabe lo que se siente estar abandonada y decepcionada de la vida. ¡Nadie más que yo!

—No digas eso Akari, me tienes a mi. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Ella lo miró y vio que le sonreía. No pudo soportar esa sonrisa, porque era la sonrisa de un mentiroso. La sonrisa del hombre que no había hecho nada para detenerla cuando decidió casarse con alguien que destrozó su vida—. ¡Mientes, algún día vas a casarte y entonces me abandonarás, me dejarás sola de verdad!— Le gritó furiosa—. ¡Y entonces te olvidarás de mi para siempre!

—¡No lo haré, te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola si eso es lo que quieres!— Respondió él, abrazándola con más firmeza—, ¡yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Akari, haré cualquier cosa que tú me pidas!

—¿Cualquier cosa?— Preguntó ella.

—Sí, cualquier cosa.

—Entonces ámame, Hiro. Ámame... por favor, nunca dejes de amarme.

—Siempre te amaré Akari, te lo prometo.

La joven mujer respiró profundamente y se abrazó fuertemente al gentil hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos, feliz de saber que su amor por ella seguía siente tan fuerte como cuando eran niños—. Gracias Hiro… yo… te amo... te amo mucho.

Hiroyosi rompió el abrazo y se separó de ella lentamente—. Akari, tú no sientes eso por mi. Estás casada y tienes un esposo a quién amar. Sé que él siempre está lejos, pero si lo intentas, las cosas se arreglarán entre ustedes. Sé que él aún te quiere. Estoy seguro que algún día, tendrás hijos a quienes darles tu cariño.

La mujer suspiró—, si llego a tener hijos no serán de él, eso te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo?

Akari entonces le contó todo acerca de su noche de bodas y cómo habían sido sus relaciones íntimas con Ryoga desde esa noche. Hiroyosi no estaba sorprendido, ya se imaginaba algo como eso.

—Lo lamento— fue lo único que pudo decir.

—No tanto como yo— admitió ella—. ¿Quieres cenar hoy conmigo, Hiro?

—Creo que no debería— respondió él. Aunque su mayor deseo era estar con ella, Akari estaba casada.

—Por favor Hiro, es duro estar sola. Sólo quiero compañía, eso es todo. No pasará nada entre nosotros, lo prometo.

—Yo… está bien, iré.

—¡Genial, tendré todo listo alrededor de las ocho en punto, no llegues tarde!

Diciendo esto, Akari se alejó veloz hacia su casa, dejando a Hiroyosi hundido en una tormenta de sentimientos en conflicto. No podía creer que había aceptado la oferta. ¿Qué tal si Ryoga regresaba esa noche? ¿Akari había sido honesta cuando le dijo que lo amaba? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de él otra vez, o sólo lo quería como amigo?

Fue muy difícil para Hiroyosi tomar una decisión, porque él aún amaba a Akari más que a nada en el mundo, la había amado desde que la conoció cuando tenían trece años y por un tiempo, ella le correspondió. Pero él tuvo que marcharse en un viaje de entrenamiento y cuando volvió, sencontró conque ella se había enamorado de otro. Hiroyosi escuchó en una ocasión que sólo si en verdad amabas a alguien, podrías ser capaz de dejar que se alejara de ti. Y él lo hizo. Sacrificó su amor por Akari y la dejó ir. La dejó casarse con el hombre que ella dijo sería el único para ella. La había cuidado por años y había sufrido con ella, pero nunca intentó cruzar la línea porque siempre respetó su decisión. Pero ahora, ¿qué haría?

—Pues lo que suceda, sucederá— murmuró, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos y decidiendo dejar todo en manos del destino. Hiroyosi rió nervioso, las cosas no podían estar peor entre Akari y él, y al mismo tiempo, no podían estar mejor.

Cuando cayó la noche, toda la familia se había reunido para celebrar en el dojo Tendo. Sólo Ranma, Ryoga, Akane y una bebé recién nacida estaban en la habitación del segundo piso. Allí, Ryoga sostenía a una pequeña bebé en sus brazos. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto. La recién nacida sonreía cuando lo miraba y eso hizo que su corazón se derritiera. Ya amaba a esta niña tanto como a la madre. En cuanto al padre, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ranma podía irse al infierno si quería hacerlo. A Ryoga sólo le importaba la madre y sus hijos.

—Oye Ryoga, nosotros ya tenemos a dos pequeños traviesos aquí, ¿cuándo van tú y Akari a tener uno propio?— Preguntó Ranma.

Ryoga devolvió a la bebé con su madre—-, estamos trabajando en eso, ¿esta bien?— Respondió mirando fijamente a su antiguo rival—. Es sólo que no hemos tenido tiempo para eso estos días.

—Quizás es a ti al que le falta algo, Ryoga— se burló Ranma—. Si entiendes lo que digo, claro.

—¡Cariño, deja de molestar a Ryoga, es nuestro huésped!— Intervino Akane.

—Está bien, era sólo una broma entre amigos, ¿cierto Ryoga?

Ryoga estaba callado, odiaba cuando Akane llamaba 'cariño' a Ranma. Pero logró evitar que su furia fuera visible. Sólo tuvo que mirar a la bebé y se relajó de inmediato—. Sí, Ranma tiene razón Akane. No estoy enojado— al decir esto, se las arregló para sonreír.

—Así debe ser— dijo ella—. Y dime Ryoga, ¿Cómo está Akari? ¡No la he visto en años!

—Está bien… supongo— respondió Ryoga—. Lo siento Akane, no la he visto estos últimos meses.

—Lamento que no la hayas visto en meses... debe ser difícil— dijo Akane con una expresión algo triste.

Ryoga bajó la mirada—. No, no la he visto, ¡pero no es mi culpa, este horrible sentido de la dirección que tengo me impide estar con ella!

—Pobre Akari— suspiró Akane—. Sé que te quiere mucho Ryoga, me siento mal por ella.

—Oh, no te preocupes linda— interrumpió Ranma, acariciando el brazo de su esposa—. Akari sabia en lo que se metía cuando se casó con el 'chico perdido' apuesto que ya se acostumbro a que él siempre se pierda.

—Basta. No necesito ese tipo de ayuda, 'amigo'— dijo Ryoga con un tono sarcástico.

Ranma estaba por contestar cuando el estruendo de una explosión lo interrumpió. Segundos más tarde, Nabiki entró en el cuarto—. Ranma, será mejor que bajes y trates de calmar a tu padre y al maestro Happosai o harán pedazos el dojo.

—Vaya Ranma, veo que tu padre y el viejo pervertido siguen igual que siempre, ¿no es así?— Comentó Ryoga, riendo para sus adentros.

—¡No es tiempo para bromas, es mi dojo del que estamos hablando!— Exclamó Ranma, que se preparó para bajar a poner orden.

Ryoga no se movió, pero al ver la mirada en los ojos de Akane cambió de opinión—. Espera, iré a ayudarte— dicho esto, se apresuró a seguir a Ranma, que ya salía de la habitación.

Nabiki ignoró a los dos hombres y se sentó junto a su hermana—. ¿Aún está despierta?— Dijo mientras acariciaba la frente de la bebé—, supongo que estás muy feliz para dormir, ¿eh?

—Eso parece— dijo Akane mientras sonreía, aunque su rostro se volvió serio de repente—. Hermana, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?

Nabiki parpadeó—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Akane abrió el cajón de la mesita junto a su cama y sacó una revista que le pasó a su hermana—, por esto.

Al mirar la portada de la revista Nabiki se encontró con un pequeño encabezado que decía _'¿Se divorciarán Daimio y Nabiki Bakufu? ¡Lea todo al respecto aquí!'_. Nabiki suspiró cansada y arrojó la revista al bote de basura.

—¿Era por eso Akane?— Preguntó—. Esa revista publica sólo basura, ¡mi matrimonio está muy bien!

Akane se levantó y comenzó a arrullar a su hija—. No me pareció basura, hermana. ¿Desde cuándo caminas separada tres metros de tu esposo?

—Oh, esas fotos. Sí, caminábamos separados, pero no fue algo serio. Daimio y yo vimos al paparazzi desde el principio y decidimos darle algo para vender— Nabiki sonrió—. De hecho, te apuesto que pronto esa revista va a presumir una exclusiva como esta _'¿Está Nabiki Bakufu embarazada? Léalo aquí'_.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Preguntó Akane—, no me digas que…

Nabiki rió en voz baja—. ¡Sí, estoy en mi tercer mes! Te lo habría dicho antes, pero no había tenido tiempo.

—¡Hermana, eso es fantástico!— Akane abrazó a su hermana con su brazo libre. De pronto, el sonido de una fuerte explosión, mayor que la anterior sacudió la casa.

—Tendrás que llamar a un carpintero mañana, hermanita— avisó Nabiki.

—No será necesario. Los alumnos de Ranma repararán el dojo, ya lo han hecho antes.

—¿Como parte de su entrenamiento, me imagino?

—¡Exacto!— Respondió Akane riendo.

En ese momento, los gritos de Ranma insultando a Happosai, los gruñidos de un panda y las maldiciones de Ryoga dirigidas exclusivamente al esposo de Akane, volvieron a interrumpir la conversación de las hermanas.

—Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian— dijo Nabiki, sentándose con su hermana en la cama.

—¡Bienvenido, pensé que ya no vendrías, Hiro!

—Lo siento, me tardé más de lo que pensaba entrenando a los cerdos— respondió él mientras entraba cautelosamente en la casa—. ¿Ya regresó?

—No. No he escuchado nada de él aún— le dijo ella mientras lo guiaba a la mesa—. ¡Pero no importa, la cena que preparé es sólo para nosotros dos!

—Pues entonces no esperemos más— respondió Hiroyosi, tomando su asiento y tratando de no mostrarse muy nervioso.

—¿Quieres saber qué cenaremos?— Preguntó Akari.

—Claro que quiero.

—Decidí cocinar algo estilo occidental, así que primero serviré una ensalada de otoño, y después carne y papas bañadas con salsa de hongos, el postre será pastel de manzana, ¿te suena bien?

—Sí, suena fantástico.

La cena progresó justo como una cena entre dos viejos amigos, lo cual calmó a Hiroyosi bastante. Se sintió un poco avergonzado de que una parte de él hubiera deseado algo distinto, ¿cómo pudo haber pensado que Akari quería algo más de él que no fuera compañía? Claro que le había dicho que lo amaba, pero estaba seguro de que sólo como a su mejor amigo. Por supuesto, él la amaba de otra forma, pero no tenía pensado intentar cruzar la línea. Akari era una mujer casada y como tal, merecía respeto.

Cuando la cena terminó, Akari y Hiroyosi terminaron conversando en la sala, bebiendo té y recordando el tiempo en que tenían trece años; pero poco a poco, la conversación se dirigió a temas mas recientes.

—Hiro, ¿estás listo para el próximo torneo de cerdos sumo?— Preguntó Akari.

—¡Claro que lo estoy, este año debutaré a un nuevo cerdo en la competencia! ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Estoy segura de que este año seremos campeones.

—¿Tienes un cerdo nuevo?

—¡Claro que no, le dimos un entrenamiento especial a Katsuhishiki para el torneo de este año!

—Sabes Akari, no deberías de usar al buen Katsun en esta competencia.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Ya está muy viejo, podrían lastimarlo.

—Admito que tal vez ya es tan joven, ¡pero aún puede pelear tan bien como siempre!

—Eso no es cierto, y creo que ya sé porqué usarás a Katsunishiki otra vez.

—¿Lo sabes?— Preguntó Akari sorprendida.

—Tienes problemas con los cerdos de tu granja, ¿No es cierto? Problemas de crianza.

Akari bebió un sorbo de su té antes de responder—. Sí, los tenemos. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Es fácil Akari. El número de cerdos que nacen en la granja de tu familia no ha bajado, pero tienen menos cerdos de primera clase ahora porque tú y tus padres se dedicaron por completo a entrenar sólo a Katsunishiki. Eso significa que los demás cerdos no recibieron un buen entrenamiento y por lo tanto, las nuevas generaciones de cerdos que nacen aquí son más débiles que las anteriores. Y ya no puedes cruzar a Katsunishiki porque está muy viejo. Además, la descendencia de Katsunishiki no fue entrenada en forma tampoco y eso también les ha causado problemas, ¿me equivoco?

—No. Tienes tazón. Eso es lo que está sucediendo y no sabemos qué hacer— respondió Akari con un triste suspiro—, es desesperante.

—El mejor consejo que puedo darte es que comiences de nuevo desde cero.

—¿Pero que hay del buen nombre de nuestra granja? ¡Nos tomará años volver a tener un cerdo tan bueno como Katsun!

—Sé que no es una solución perfecta— admitió él—. Pero me temo que es la única. Y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero perderemos si hacemos eso?

—Sí, pero piénsalo Akari. Esta es tu oportunidad de comenzar otra vez y hacer que tus padres estén orgullosos de ti. Liberarte de los errores del pasado y comenzar una nueva era como entrenadora. ¡Vamos, será una gran aventura!

—Hablas como si fuera muy fácil de lograr.

—Es fácil Akari, sólo necesitas determinación, y yo sé que la tienes.

—Tal vez… sí, tal vez tengas razón— respondió ella pensativa.

—¡Claro que tengo razón! Si no haces esto, ¿cómo esperas conseguir un nuevo campeón?

Akari tembló un poco, esas palabras estaban afectándola en más de una forma. Quizás Hiroyosi tenía razón, quizás aún había esperanza para ella. Pero necesitaba tiempo para meditar acerca de su vida y su situación actual, a solas.

—Hiro, se hace tarde y creo que deberías irte. Tengo que pensar en esto, y quisiera hacerlo sola.

—Oh, me parece bien. Me iré entonces.

Akari acompañó a Hiroyosi hasta la salida de la granja y se despidió de él, cuando él hizo lo mismo y la abrazó, ella casi perdió el control. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara toda la noche con ella, que la abrazara, que la besara y la hiciera su mujer. No lo hizo. Akari sabía que Hiroyosi seguramente habría aceptado. Pero aunque todo el amor que sentía por él había regresado, no podía hacer nada. Porque ella era una mujer casada. Aunque lo que tenía a duras penas podía considerarse un matrimonio. Todo lo que tenía era un esposo que nunca veía y que estaba segura que ya no la amaba y una granja de cerdos sumo en crisis. Lentamente, regresó a su casa y pasó por la sala, la cocina y el comedor. Decidió no limpiar nada. ¿Para qué? No era como si su esposo entraría en ese momento esperando una casa limpia. En lugar de eso se dirigió directo a su recámara, en donde se sentó en su cama para poder pensar en lo que le había dicho Hiroyosi.

—Comenzar de Nuevo desde cero— pensó—, liberarme de los errores del pasado y comenzar una nueva era— se murmuró mientras se acostaba—. Sí. Quizás él tiene razón, tal vez sólo necesito reunir toda mi determinación y comenzar con mi vida de nuevo, ¡sé que puedo hacerlo!

Akari se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento—. ¡No tengo que estar sola si no lo deseo, sé que hay alguien que me ama y yo sé, al fin lo sé, que yo lo amo también!— La mujer notó que un par de lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. No eran lágrimas causadas por la soledad como le había sucedido muchas veces antes; esta vez, eran lágrimas de alegría. Esta vez, ella podría hacer lo correcto y nadie la detendría. Con eso en mente, se secó las lágrimas y cerró los ojos—. Soy Akari Unryuu otra vez. Y esta vez haré las cosas bien. Lo juro— y murmurando estas palabras, cayó dormida.

Ryoga caminaba solo por las calles de Nerima. Después de que él y Ranma acorralaron a un muy ebrio Happosai, el viejo pervertido usó una de sus bombas para mandarlos a volar a quién sabía dónde. Ryoga no reconocía esta zona del distrito y Ranma no había caído cerca.

—Al menos pude conocer a la bebé de Akane— se dijo, sonriendo al recordar la bella bebé que había sostenido en sus brazos poco antes—. Supongo que debo volver a casa, esa esposa mía debe estar muy preocupada por mi.

Ryoga aceleró el paso, si tenía suerte, quizás podría encontrar el dojo Tendo de nuevo y pasar algunos días allí. Pensando esto se adentró en la noche, mientras se decía que la vida era buena. Tenía una esposa cariñosa y responsable, una linda granja que algún día sería suya y la amistad y el cariño de Akane, así como el amor de sus hijos. ¿No era fantástica la vida? Para el hombre llamado Ryoga Hibiki la vida era, en verdad, bastante buena…. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Akari lo esperaba. Había estado esperándolo por dos meses desde la noche en la que decidió comenzar de nuevo, y al fin lo tenía frente a ella. Fue dulce con él. Le preparó una rica cena y lo dejó dormir. Eran las últimas cosas que podía hacer por él. A la mañana siguiente, lo llevó a la sala y lo obligó a sentarse frente a un hombre de traje café que ya lo esperaba. Cuando Ryoga estuvo cómodo, el hombre abrió su portafolio y sacó una carpeta llena de papeles, los que le entregó al extrañado hombre frente a él.

—¿Qué es todo esto Akari?— Preguntó él.

—Esto 'querido' es una acta de divorcio. Este hombre es el señor Takajusa, el abogado de mi familia.

—¿Divorcio, por qué? ¡No hay ningún motivo!— Dijo Ryoga. Esto era lo último que habría esperado de Akari, ¿qué le había pasado?

Akari tomó los papeles de las manos de Ryoga y le señaló algunas cosas—. ¿Quieres razones Ryoga? ¡Te daré razones; primero tenemos abandono, luego tenemos deserción y finalmente tenemos crueldad mental, estoy segura de que podría encontrar al menos cinco motivos más si lo quisiera!

Ryoga estaba sorprendido, ¿acaso existían todas esas cosas? Sabía lo que era un divorcio, no era estúpido. Pero nunca lo consideró como algo que podría pasarle a él. No sabía qué decir y ahora, las dudas en su mente lo atormentaban, ¿había sido tan mal esposo? Nunca consideró que sus acciones le causaran daño a Akari. Pero, era cierto que nunca pensó en cómo se sentía ella, simplemente esperaba que cumpliera su deber como su esposa. Así funcionaban las cosas. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto esta mujer?

—¿En realidad quieres esto?— Preguntó él luego de un largo rato.

Akari respiró profundamente—. Sí Ryoga, quiero esto. A estas alturas creo que es lo mejor para nosotros.

Ryoga intentó encontrar dudas en la mirada de Akari, pero no encontró ninguna—. Muy bien, dime qué tengo qué hacer.

El señor Takajusa interrumpió—. Sólo tiene que firmar los papeles.

Ryoga tomó la pluma que le ofrecía Takajusa y lentamente y en silencio, firmó el original y las copias del documento—. Bien… creo que esto es todo, ¿o necesita algo más?

—No. Ya no necesito nada más. Pueden considerarse legalmente divorciados a partir de este momento. Espero que hayan hecho lo correcto— dijo Takajusa, guardando algunos de los papeles en su portafolios. Luego de eso, salió de la casa sin decir adiós.

Akari miró a su ex-esposo y habló en voz baja—. Ryoga, pude haber hecho esto mucho más difícil para ti. Pero arreglé las cosas para que ambos pudiéramos ser libres de nuevo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me amas?— Preguntó él, con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a mirar ese lindo rostro pues ya sabía la respuesta.

La mujer sonrió tristemente—. No Ryoga. Ya no te amo como a un esposo, ¿Y tú?

Ryoga se arriesgó a mirarla y suspiró—. No, creo que nunca te amé de ese modo… perdóname Akari.

—No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes? Podemos ser amigos si quieres… y tal vez esto sea bueno para ti, es una nueva oportunidad para que comiences tu vida de nuevo… ¡para que seas un nuevo Ryoga y hagas lo que siempre has querido hacer!

Ryoga se mordió los labios y se levantó. Caminó hasta la puerta y recogió su mochila y su paraguas. Entonces, habló—, adiós Akari Unryuu. Gracias por haber sido buena conmigo— hecho esto, Ryoga corrió lejos de la granja, desapareciendo en el bosque.

Cuatro años después…

Hiroyosi Takai estaba nervioso. Su esposa estaba dando a luz en ese mismo instante y aunque los doctores le aseguraban que todo estaba bien, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente nervioso. Cuando quebró el brazo de su silla de un apretón, decidió que una vuelta por el hospital sería una buena manera de calmarse. Mientras caminaba por el hospital escuchó una voz que recordaba vagamente. Le tomó un momento reconocerla y una vez que lo hizo, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía. Terminó en la puerta de una habitación en cuyo interior una pareja observaba cariñosamente a una recién nacida. No conocía a la mujer de cabello castaño, pero el hombre era Ryoga Hibiki, y parecía estar muy feliz. Queriendo evitar un encuentro poco agradable, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero de pronto Ryoga lo llamó y lo invitó a pasar. Hiroyosi regresó, entró a la habitación y saludó a la pareja.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hiroyosi— saludó Ryoga—. ¿Cómo te van las cosas?

—No puedo quejarme.

—¡Vaya! ¿Dónde están mis modales?— Exclamó Ryoga cuando sintió que una mano le tocaba el brazo. Sonriendo, se paró junto a su esposa y tomó al bebé—. Ella es mi esposa, Ana Hibiki.

—Mucho gusto señora, Hiroyosi Takai, a sus órdenes.

—El gusto es mío señor Takai, ¿es usted un amigo de mi esposo?

—Pues…sí, podría decirse que lo soy.

—¿Ha venido a ver a nuestra hija?— Preguntó Ana con una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro que para eso está aquí querida— interrumpió Ryoga—. ¿Cómo está tu esposa Hiro? Escuché que estaba embarazada.

Hiroyosi palideció un poco, pero respondió con seguridad—. Akari está bien, de hecho, está dando a luz justo ahora.

—¡Qué coincidencia!— Exclamó Ana—. ¡Si hubiera dado a luz ayer, nuestros hijos habrían nacido el mismo día!

—Sí, que coincidencia— respondió Hiroyosi—. Aaaah… si me disculpan, debo volver con mi esposa.

—Por supuesto.— Dijo Ryoga.

Hiroyosi se sintió aliviado de poder salir de esa habitación, y una vez en la puerta, se despidió—, señora, Ryoga, fue bueno verlos, pero en verdad me tengo que retirar. Hasta la próxima vez— dicho esto, el entrenador de cerdos sumo se alejó velozmente de la habitación de la familia Hibiki.

—Mi amor... ¿son todos tus amigos así de raros?— Preguntó Ana.

Ryoga rió un poco—. No, son aún más raros. Espera a que conozcas a Ranma y a Mousse, ellos son los reyes en cuanto a ser extraños se refiere.

—¿Cariño?

—¿Qué sucede Ana?

—¿No era esa Akari, ya sabes tu esposa?— Ana parecía un poco preocupada.

—Sí, lo era. Pero ya sabes toda la historia Ana. Te conté de mi divorcio antes de que nos casáramos, ¿por qué la pregunta, no me digas que estás celosa?

Ella sonrió—. ¡Claro que no estoy celosa, tonto! Sé que eres todo mío— Ana suspiró—, es sólo que le tengo tristeza, Akari te tuvo y te dejó ir. Creo que no fue muy lista.

—No digas eso, amor— respondió él—. Si no me hubiera dejado libre, no nos habríamos encontrado de nuevo— dicho esto, Ryoga besó a su esposa—. Pero no pienses en ella en este momento. Este instante nos pertenece a ti, a mí y a nuestra hija.

—Disculpe señor, es hora de llevar a la bebita de vuelta al cunero— interrumpió una enfermera desde la puerta. Ana entregó a la niña y se quedó sola con Ryoga, quien la abrazó sentándose junto a ella.

—Gracias Ana. Gracias a ti por fin he logrado ser completamente feliz— le agradeció, besándole la frente con dulzura.

En otra habitación, una mujer miraba a su esposo. Estaba cansada, casi inconsciente y sabía que al pasar el efecto de la anestesia sentiría un dolor terrible. Pero era feliz. Se había convertido en madre y el padre de su hijo era el hombre que amaba de verdad.

—¿Cuándo volví a disfrutar estar viva?— Se preguntó mientras dejaba que su esposo la abrazara—. ¿Fue cuando me divorcié, o cuándo me casé con Hiro?... Ya no importa, sólo me importa poder ser tan feliz como hoy por siempre.

Akari Takai cerró los ojos mientras su esposo le besaba las manos y le agradecía por haberlo hecho completamente feliz. La mujer sintió que comenzaba a quedarse dormida y en ese momento, cuando sintió que su vida por fin estaba completa y llena de esperanza para el futuro, recordó a Ryoga de nuevo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue desear que fuera tan feliz como ella. En donde quiera que estuviera.

-FIN-

Notas:

Hiroyosi Takai y Daimio Bakufu fueron creados por mi para esta historia, si quieres usarlos, pregúntame antes.

Ana es un personaje que sólo aparece en el anime, ella es una adolescente que vive en una granja, conoció a Ryoga y se enamoró de él. De acuerdo al anime, Ana aún espera que Ryoga regrese con ella.

Esta historia la escribí hace años en inglés y pensé que sería buena idea traducirla. Al principio la escribí porque siempre he pensado que Akari es demasiado buena para Ryoga y, honestamente, ella no tiene mucho en común con él.

Claro, le di un final feliz a ambos, pero algo curioso fue que cuando escribí por primera vez este fanfic hace unos años, no pensé en usar a Ana, quería usar a Ukyo pero cambié de opinión al final porque no tenía ganas de usar una pareja tan común. Claro, Ukyo es probablemente perfecta para Ryoga, pero no habría quedado bien agregarla así nada más en la historia.

Sé que casi nadie conoce a Ana pero ella aparece en un episodio del anime dedicado a Ryoga, es una chica de cabello castaño y corto que va a todas partes con una res y su abuelo está algo loco. Ana tiene una granja y al principio llamaba a Ryoga 'Joe'. Desearía recordar el nombre de ese episodio, pero no puedo recordarlo, si alguien se lo sabe, le agradecería si me lo hace saber.


End file.
